1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush cabinets and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush cabinet for storing toothbrushes therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush cabinets is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrush cabinets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,9298,039 by Thomas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,024 by Hoch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,759 by Duncan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,694 by Leittl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,399 by Seta; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,812.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush cabinet. The inventive device includes a housing with a front opening into the housing. A door pivotally coupled to the housing closes the front opening. A plate is provided in the housing. The plate has upper and lower faces, front and back edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the front and back edges of the plate. The back edges of the plate is detachably attached to a back face of the housing. The plate has a plurality of spaced apart holding slots extending therethrough between the upper and lower faces of the plate adjacent the front edge of the plate. Each of the holding slots has an outer periphery comprising a generally circular portion spaced apart from the front edge of the plate and a generally rectangular portion continuous with the associated circular portion of the respective holding slot and extending between the associated circular portion and the front edge of the plate.
In these respects, the toothbrush cabinet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing toothbrushes therein.